


Luna Eterna

by Iridiscencia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical References, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Siempre que se volvían a encontrar se hacía la misma pregunta.(Diferentes momentos en los que Merlín y Arturo se vuelven a encontrar).
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Luna Eterna

**Author's Note:**

> Un fanfic de Merlín que tenía guardado en el fondo de mi memoria y computadora.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.

La primera vez que Arturo le preguntó fue porque estaba aburrido. 

Pero su aburrimiento no consistía en un “no sé qué hacer y esto es tedioso”, no, estaba aburrido de la misma respuesta y es que “porque así son las cosas” algunas veces le parecía una respuesta absurda, algo que le decían en un momento de desesperación para que dejara de preguntar.

A veces parecía que no querían que supiera nada y otras veces tenía miedo saber algo; recordó aquella vez cuando tenía 10 años que le preguntó a su padre “¿Por qué existe la magia?” y este había enfurecido tanto que no le permitió salir de sus cámaras por días.

Y desde entonces tenía miedo preguntar ¿qué tal si su padre le escuchaba? además, con el tiempo se dió cuenta que esa clase de conocimiento no le sería útil ¿de qué le serviría saber algo como aquello en el campo de batalla? ¿Acaso eso cambiaría la forma de guiar al pueblo? no, y estaba dispuesto a quedarse ignorante por el resto de su vida. 

Todas esas respuestas le parecían absurdas.

Pero esa noche mientras miraba la Luna a través de aquel claro en medio del bosque no pudo evitar preguntarse aquello ¿por qué brillaba la luna y las estrellas? ¿cambiaría eso su perspectiva del mundo? Quería saberlo. 

Vió a su sirviente con aquella rama, moviendo las brasas de la fogata, aburrido y cansado ¿él sabría? no tenía idea, pero ¿qué le costaba preguntar?

—Merlín — Miró a su sirviente el cual estaba sentado a su lado. — Tengo una pregunta para tí.  
— ¿Sí? — Vio a Merlín tensarse un poco, algo normal en su sirviente cuando salían a algún lugar.  
— ¿Por qué brilla la luna?

Merlín le miró como si hubiese hecho la pregunta más estúpida, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Aquello le hizo sentir mucha rabia por no saber. 

Y quizá Merlín lo notó pues le escuchó suspirar mientras su mirada se suavizaba.

— Podría ser el éter. —Respondió el sirviente.  
—¿E… éter? —Preguntó aún más confundido.  
—Sí, ya sabes, la quinta esencia.  
—Nunca había escuchado algo como aquello.  
—Es una cosa que está en todas partes o al menos eso leí en uno de los libros de Gaius.  
—Oh… ¿de verdad?

Merlín trazó unos círculos en el suelo cerca de la fogata.

—¿Qué rayos es eso, Merlín? —Arturo observaba los dibujos sin comprenderlos.  
—Esto es el mundo — Dijo señalando un disco —Esto es la luna y aquí está el Sol ¿sí? y todo esto...—Merlín dibujó unas espirales entre los espacios huecos —… es el éter, la esencia de todo…

Merlín comenzó a explicarle sobre aquella esencia que rodeaba todas las cosas arriba de la Tierra, hablaba tan entusiasmado, como si hubiese esperado por mucho tiempo que alguien le preguntara sobre aquello y Arturo quería escucharlo decir todo lo que tuviera que decir, no podía dejar de prestarle atención. 

— ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que brillaba para que yo no perdiese en la noche... —Dijo Arturo al momento de que Merlín terminó de explicar.  
—No todo gira en torno a ti —Merlín parecía contener la risa.  
— ¿Seguro?  
— Bueno, si eso te hace feliz, sí, mi Lord, la Luna brilla por ti.

Merlín sonrió y Arturo quería ver eso muchas veces más, esa sonrisa por el resto de la eternidad o lo que le permitiese el destino mismo, siempre.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Pero “siempre” es algo relativo...  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
La segunda vez que le preguntó viajaban hacia un lago o eso entendía, realmente no comprendía mucho y es que Arturo tenía mucho dolor; la herida de la espada cada vez dolía más, sabía que su fin estaba cerca, estaba seguro de ello y sin embargo no tenía el valor de decírselo a Merlín.

Merlín, su amigo, quien le había confesado en medio de todo eso que tenía magia, que por años le había visto aplicar aquellas absurdas leyes contra aquellos dones ¿y no le guardaba rencor? definitivamente Merlín era extraordinario. 

Arturo pensaba que no merecía a alguien como él a su lado.

Por que a pesar de todo, Merlín estaba ahí a su lado, como lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo, intentando levantarle el ánimo, tratando de buscar una forma de curar aquella herida mortal, conteniendo el llanto, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

No podía verle llorar, era lo último que quería.

—Merlín — Susurró Arturo, casi sin poder hablar.  
—¿Qué pasa? —Merlín se acercó a él rápidamente —¿Tienes frío? ¿Quiéres agua?  
—No… puedes decirme ¿por qué brilla la Luna? 

Melín frunció el ceño, Arturo le sonrió, esperaba que entendiera por qué le estaba preguntando aquello.

Y el mago captó, pues al instante comenzó a sonreír.  
.  
—Si esperas que diga que brilla para que no te pierdas pues, estas equivocado. —El mago le ayudaba a estar en una posición más cómoda. — Y es que puedo recordar muchas veces en las que te perdiste...  
—Merlín…  
—¿Callate?  
—Así es. 

Merlín comenzó a reír y Arturo intentó grabarse muy bien ese momento, quería llevarse algo bueno antes de irse, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que no le pasara nada, realmente quería volver a Camelot, con Merlín, que este fuera libre, con su magia, que viviera sin miedo.

De verdad lo deseaba...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Y desear las cosas no siempre las vuelve realidad.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

La tercera vez que preguntó no era Arturo o al menos no físicamente, lo era en esencia.

Su nombre era Alba y esa noche estaba sentada al borde del canal, mirando la Luna, tomando la mano de aquel hombre que, aunque decía ser de su edad, sus ojos indicaba que era tan viejo como la misma ciudad. 

Estaban en un punto muy lejano de su casa, escondida de su padre, pues estaba segura que no permitiría que su “princesa” estuviese junto a un marinero. Y quizá tenía razón sobre todo lo que decía pero no podía evitar querer estar a su lado, sentía que le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo había soñado durante años y el día que se encontró con él en el puerto sintió magia, era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos. 

Él era tan sabio, le encantaba hacerle preguntas y que tuviese una respuesta para todo...

—Merlín, Merlín —Alba le sacudió el brazo —¿Por qué brilla la Luna?  
—¿Por qué? — Él le miró pensativo para después sonreír —Para que no te pierdas en la noche ¿por qué más?

Ella rió al escuchar eso y le miró a los ojos, notando algo de melancolía en ellos. 

Y Alba sintió dentro de sí algo de melancolía y a su mente vino uno de sus sueños, en donde no era ella, sino alguien con el peso del mundo bajo sus hombros.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Porque el destino es algo pesado e incierto…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
La cuarta vez estaba en las barricadas, ahora se llamaba Richard y estaba de guardia.

A pesar de saber que todos ahí estaban de su lado no podía dejar de sostener su arma. 

No iba solo, Emrys, como se apellidaba ese soldado, estaba a su lado desde el momento que se enlistó en la guerra, era como si le protegiera y lo agradecía aunque no entendía el porqué lo hacía.

Emrys era genial pero también era algo torpe y hablaba mucho, tanto que a veces le castigaban por eso y no entendía por qué. Era un buen soldado y el doble de valiente que todos los que estaban en su grupo.

Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, nadie le soportaba excepto Emrys; nadie se acercaba a él cuando lloraba por las noches por las pesadillas excepto él; nadie entendía su humor como él, nadie le había abrazado como él, nadie había…

Emrys sabía llenar cada silencio que tenía y eso era fascinante. Le mantenía a flote en momentos de tensión y le escuchaba en los momentos que necesitaba.

En esa ocasión no se sentía muy bien, tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento alguien iría por ellos y acabaría con todo. Estaba demasiado ansioso, con la quijada tensa, rechinando los dientes, quería irse.

Y Emrys lo notó, pues puso una mano en su hombro y asintió. 

—Hablemos de algo—Le propuso el soldado de cabello negro.  
—¿De qué? —Preguntó.  
—No sé, de lo que tu quieras.

No sabía de qué hablar; buscó entre sus memorias algún tema pero nada venía. Fue entonces cuando aquella pregunta resonó en su cabeza, un cuestionamiento que había estado ahí desde que tenía uso de razón aunque quizá desde hacía mucho antes pero que nadie había sabido responder o al menos no de la forma que él esperaba.

—Emrys… —Dijo muy bajito —¿Por qué brilla la Luna?

El soldado solo se rió y miró al cielo, como si quisiera buscar una respuesta.

—Para que no te pierdas —Emrys contestó.

Y esa era la primera vez que alguien encajaba su respuesta en la pregunta.

Era lo único que encajaba en esa guerra, en su vida, Emrys siempre encajaba, de mil formas...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

El destino es rompecabezas que nos toca armar con lo que se tiene a la mano  
y los sueños se vuelven parte de ello...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
La quinta vez no preguntó.

Su nombre era Arturo, sí, pero no era más Pendragón, ni algo que se le pareciera; era el hijo del CEO de una empresa y se había fugado a la Toscana con aquel extraño que conoció días atrás a las afueras de un bar mientras intentaba detener una pelea entre el novio de su hermana Ana y el prometido de Guinevere cuando se apareció Merlín, como le dijo llamarse, se había aparecido a media pelea separando a aquellos dos, logrando incluso que ambos terminan bebiendo y cantando al ritmo de las Spice Girls.

Y dos semanas después le había invitado a aquella casa en donde noche tras noche se quedaba dormido, abrazandolo, mientras escuchaba historias sobre un rey que gobernó a mano dura, sobre el hijo que reinó lo más justo que pudo, le contó de aquellos valientes caballeros y una mesas redonda; le fascinó escuchar de nuevo sobre aquella espada en una piedra; le entristeció cuando oyó sobre familias que se traicionaba; sintió orgullo al oír sobre leales sirvientes, de reinas ocultas entre el pueblo.

Pero lo que más amó Arturo de esas noches fue escuchar sobre magia y como había cosas que esta no podía cambiar.

También le hablaba sobre el Universo y sus misterios, pero sobre todo, de la Luna.

—¿Por qué brilla la Luna, Arturo? —Le preguntó aquella noche mientras estaban acostados en la azotea.

Arturo sintió algo dentro de sí, como un eco en su cabeza.

—Para encontrarte —Le dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. — Y no dejarte ir…

Y sintió que algo le quemaba por dentro.

Era amor, algo que sentía era eterno.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Y eso es lo que vuelve todo eterno.


End file.
